


all tied up

by doxian



Series: Sports Winter Anime Games (SWAG) 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sports Winter Anime Games 2016, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma kisses him again, deeper this time. Already Kuroo wishes that his hands weren't tied so he could touch her - run his hands through her hair or down her sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all tied up

**Author's Note:**

> [written for this SWAG prompt](https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=58048): "kenma giving kuroo oral while kuroo is tied up. bonus points if kuroo is dfab"
> 
> also featuring demigirl Kenma.

"Are you sure about this, Kenma?" asks Kuroo.

Kenma finishes lashing Kuroo's arms to the headboard of their cheap metal bed frame and backs up, giving him a look. 

"I said yes the last two times you asked me already, Kuro," she says. "If you don't want to do it, we can stop."

"No, no." Kuroo wants to wave his hands, wafting away the very _idea_ that he wouldn't want to do something like this with Kenma. But he's sitting up against the headboard, his butt parked on a pillow, his hands currently behind his back and affixed to the metal railing with his own belt, so he vigorously shakes his head instead. "I want to. I just can't do anything to make _you_ feel good, like this." 

A faint, knowing smile plays at the corner of Kenma's mouth as she cups Kuroo's face in her hands and plants a light kiss on his lips. 

"That's part of the point, Kuro. Just let me, okay?"

Kuroo smiles back, open and languid. "Okay."

Kenma kisses him again, deeper this time. Already Kuroo wishes that his hands weren't tied so he could touch her - run his hands through her hair or down her sides. 

Kenma teases his tongue with hers just long enough for Kuroo to start craving more, for him to notice the gentle throbbing that's beginning to build between his legs. Then she pulls away, moving down his body. He's sitting with his legs crossed so she pulls them apart, reaching for his boxers without preamble.

Kuroo swallows as she works the fabric over his hips, down his legs, and off. Now that he's exposed to the cool air of the room, it's even more obvious how damp he is from the kissing alone. She tosses his underwear aside and settles down on her stomach, bending her knees so that her feet are in the air, looking straight at his crotch. Just like she had while taking off his boxers, she doesn't work up towards eating him out. She bypasses his stomach and thighs and immediately presses a kiss to his vulva, right at the spot where his clit is hidden. 

"Mm. Kenma." He shifts his legs a little in response. She hasn't done much of anything yet, but he can feel her warm breath against him and it's making him restless, eager to push himself closer to her. 

Kenma doesn't say anything, but Kuroo feels fingertips against him and then she's sinking two fingers into him, quick and easy.

"You're so wet, Kuro," she murmurs. She says it like she's making an observation on a volleyball play. 

"I just - _ah_ \- really like kissing you, Kenma," Kuroo says.

For a while Kenma idly pumps her fingers in and out, filling the room with soft, wet sounds, Kuroo following her hand with his hips in small, abortive movements.

Then Kenma stops what she's doing. Looks up at him, as if she's considering something. 

"Don't go anywhere."

She gets up off the bed. Kuroo snorts at her choice of phrasing. He also wants to whine for her to come back, but that would be annoying, and it's not like she's going to _leave_ him here. Sure enough, after rummaging in one of the dresser drawers, she returns with a navy blue scarf in her hands. 

She approaches him, holding out the scarf, giving him a questioning look. She wants to blindfold him, he realizes. He only hesitates for a second before accepting with a nod.

Kenma covers his eyes with the soft material, ties it securely around his head, and his vision is gone. 

"This is interesting." He slowly turns his head this way and that. He could probably shake it loose if he really wanted, but he doesn't. 

Suddenly, Kenma's mouth is on him again. She wraps her lips around his clit and moves a hard tongue over it in long, slow strokes. Kuroo's breath starts to come short and fast, and he instinctively tries to close his legs again but Kenma's shoulders are in the way. 

" _Kenma._ " 

She dips her tongue inside him briefly, just to taste, before going back to insistently swirling her tongue around his clit. Kuroo pulls against his bonds, wishing he could grab onto the sheets and twist the fabric in his fingers. Kenma hadn't done as good a job with the belt as he thought, it turns out - that single tug gives him more wriggle room, but. Kenma wants him to do this, and he doesn't want any of it to stop, so he stays in position, keeping his arms in place. It's worth giving up his freedom of movement to be at Kenma's mercy like this.

Kenma is holding him open, now, ceasing the slow licks in favor of lapping at him light and quick - the way she knows he likes best. Kuroo might be keeping his arms still, but he can't stop moving his hips, can't stop moaning and crying out as the pleasure builds. But then if she wanted him quiet, she should have gagged him. (He thinks about suggesting that to her another time and digs his fingers into the belt, hard.) 

"Are you close?" Kenma asks, and she sounds short of breath, too.

"Yes, Kenma, please don't stop, you're so good - "

The interesting thing about the blindfold is that he can't see Kenma's eyes or face, making it harder for him to guess at what she'll do next. So when she puts her tongue back on him again, he isn't expecting her fingers to return, as well, three this time, her small hand moving gentle and sure and precise. She reaches for places deep inside him that she knows well; that make bright lights burst behind his eyelids. She presses with her fingers, and tongue, and Kuroo wants to make this _last_ , he wants to stave off his orgasm just a little while longer, but it overflows before he even realizes what's happening. It spills from his core to ripple through the rest of his body until he feels it in the very tips of his fingers and toes, and if he didn't succeed in delaying it he seems to have accidentally succeeded in _extending_ it, as it pulses through him second by second, the flutter of aftershocks persisting even when it's over. 

Kenma continues to lap at him while he catches his breath. Once he's calmed down a little, he hears the mattress squeak as she moves to sit on his still shuddering legs, pulling the blindfold away with a tired sigh. 

"Good, Kuro, my hand was starting to cramp, I don't know if I could have continued if you'd taken any longer." 

Her tone is nonchalant but her eyes are bright, her face flushed and her lips and chin are shiny and wet. 

"This is such a good look on you," Kuroo says, giving her a lop-sided smile, his voice deep and husky with satisfaction.

Kenma just screws up her face and makes a little _hmmph_ noise, and Kuroo can't help but pull one arm free so that he can rest his palm against her cheek and kiss her.

"Thank you," he says. 

If Kenma notices the looseness of the belt - and she _must_ \- she says nothing, she merely undoes it completely. Kuroo stretches his arms out, working out the stiffness. Once that's done, he pulls Kenma even closer, reaching under her skirt and into her underwear where she's already hard and leaking, trying not to look too obviously pleased with himself when her breath hitches. 

"Come here," he says. His voice is almost a purr. "It's my turn to take care of you, now."


End file.
